<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the best thing that's ever been mine by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172379">the best thing that's ever been mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“See this, Tetsurou,” Koutarou says, reaching down and stroking Keiji’s cock. “This is for me. All for me. Keiji’s mine now, aren’t you, love?”</p><p>“Yes,” Keiji gasps, throwing his head back onto Koutarou’s shoulder. Tetsurou whines. “Yours, Koutarou, please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>stories that touched me</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the best thing that's ever been mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/gifts">GreenyLove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>big thanks to Greeny for being enthusiastic enough about this particular project to push me to actually write it instead of just letting it live in my wips forever; hope you enjoy it, friend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tetsurou can’t stop staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou’s arms are wrapped around </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband. Koutarou’s cock is buried deep inside </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband is wearing Koutarou’s jersey, moaning Koutarou’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this, Tetsurou,” Koutarou says, reaching down and stroking Keiji’s cock. “This is for me. All for me. Keiji’s mine now, aren’t you, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Keiji gasps, throwing his head back onto Koutarou’s shoulder. Tetsurou whines. “Yours, Koutarou, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Koutarou murmurs, and it comes out gentle. It reminds Tetsurou of why they’d invited Koutarou to their bed in the first place; they’d both longed for him, separately and together, for a long time. When Keiji caught Koutarou staring a moment too long as they kissed, his hands clenched into fists like he wanted to touch too, he’d done the most Keiji thing he could think to do: he asked. Bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou had reacted in the most Koutarou way possible, surging forward to kiss Keiji without any reservation. Discussion, laughter, and tears brought them here: with Koutarou buried deep inside Keiji as Tetsurou watches, completely helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou fights against the restraints holding his hands and ankles as Koutarou dips down to lick a stripe across Keiji’s throat. It’s a weak spot for Keiji, one that leaves his thighs trembling, and Tetsurou desperately wishes he could be there to catch Keiji as he collapses a bit in Koutarou’s hold. But Koutarou holds him up, strong hands grasping his hips just a little too tight. There will be bruises on Keiji’s fair skin tomorrow, evidence that Koutarou has been here, and Tetsurou’s cock twitches at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou!” Keiji cries, reaching up to hold him in place by the hair. “Please, please fuck me, Kou—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Koutarou says, “I will, I promise. Be patient for me, alright? Look at Tetsurou, huh? Look how bad he wants you. But you’re mine tonight, Keiji. Mine, mine, mine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each declaration, he presses a kiss to Keiji’s neck, his mouth wandering lower and lower until he reaches his shoulder. Keiji takes a shaky breath and meets Tetsurou’s gaze. There’s fire blazing in his eyes, desire, desperation, adoration, all wrapped up into the steel blue Tetsurou knows so well. He almost smiles, his eyes falling half-closed. Tetsurou moans and tries to reach out, hating the restraints, hating the distance, and yet craving nothing more than to watch the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou begins to move his hips, slow rolls, his pace entirely controlled. Keiji lets out a gasp that catches in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koutarou,” Keiji breathes, writhing against him. His eyes are fully closed now, his mouth somewhere between a smile and a scream. “Koutarou, fuck, yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Koutarou praises him, holding him close with a palm against his stomach. “So perfect, Keiji, aren’t you? So glad you’re mine...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou uses his other hand to turn Keiji’s head enough for them to kiss. Keiji kisses like he’s drowning and Koutarou is the only air to be had. Tetsurou knows what it’s like to be on the receiving end of a kiss like that, and it makes his teeth clench, makes him pull harder on the ropes binding him at ankle and wrist. Koutarou’s hips begin to move a little faster; Keiji pulls away just long enough to cry Koutarou’s name again before Koutarou’s lips claim his again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou moans, but it doesn’t feel comfortable the way it did a moment ago. His heart is beginning to pound out of control, his thoughts racing a little too quickly to catch up. He knows he’s meant to be seen and not heard, but there’s nothing stopping them from ignoring him altogether—if this was a step to Keiji leaving him—but that can’t be right—Keiji loves him—Koutarou loves him—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow,” Tetsurou grits out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou and Keiji immediately freeze, both of their eyes finding his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsurou?” Koutarou moves his hand to Keiji’s hip; Keiji’s face screws up as Koutarou slides out of him. He crosses the room and squats down in front of Tetsurou, not touching him. “What’s not working for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s—it’s good, it’s really good, I just—” Tetsurou squirms. The sudden attention is a lot. Koutarou’s eyes are wide and focused; Keiji’s lip is sucked between his bottom teeth as he surveys Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” Koutarou murmurs. “May I touch your thigh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou takes a deep breath and nods. Koutarou’s palm presses firmly against his muscle, grounding him in a way he didn’t realize he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need Keiji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou looks at his husband and shakes his head. “I just—do you think you could come closer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Koutarou agrees. He stands and turns to Keiji. “Come here, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji crosses the floor slowly. He gets close, but not too close. Tetsurou feels the tightness around his chest ease immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Koutarou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nods. “Thank you, Koutarou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou grins. “This isn’t fun if it’s not fun for all of us, yeah? Keiji, why don’t you put your hands on the chair here. Cage him in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji follows the instruction, placing his hands on either side of Tetsurou’s head. He’s close now, so close, but Tetsurou still can’t reach. It’s frustrating and satisfying all at once. Tetsurou licks his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs wider, Tetsu,” Koutarou instructs. “Keiji, put your foot up between them. Gonna fuck you just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji inhales sharply, but he complies with no further question. Koutarou steps back to observe them once they’re in position. When he comes around behind Tetsurou, he grabs Keiji’s face and kisses him. Tetsurou looks up and sees the muscles working in their jaws, the way Keiji swallows, the way his throat bobs as he moans. It’s intense and thrilling and Tetsurou finds himself thrusting his hips, desperate for some sort of friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still,” Koutarou says, his voice once again harsh. “This isn’t about you. You’ll wait until we’re ready to use you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou swallows back his moan. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou grunts and comes back behind Keiji. He smooths his hands over Keiji’s abs, reaches down and tugs at his cock a bit. Keiji gasps, and god, he’s so close, Tetsurou can almost reach him. The distance between them is maddening but perfect, so much better than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou wouldn’t know Koutarou has slipped back inside if not for Keiji’s soft murmur of “oh, fuck.” His breath ruffles Tetsurou’s hair and sends a shiver down his spine. Koutarou looks down at Tetsurou and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how bad he needs this, Tetsurou,” he says as he begins to move again. “Look how desperate he is for my cock. Aren’t you taking care of him? Don’t you fuck him, Tetsurou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, sir,” Tetsurou rasps, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “I do fuck him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou grunts like he doesn’t quite believe it. He thrusts his hips forward into Keiji and nearly causes him to lose his balance; Keiji screams and arches his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koutarou!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby,” Koutarou murmurs. “Take it, sweetheart, take my cock. Gonna give it to you the way you really need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes, the room is filled with nothing but the sound of Koutarou’s skin against Keiji’s and the sweet moans falling from Keiji’s mouth. Tetsurou can’t seem to close his mouth as he watches and he can’t help the cries that fall from his own lips, either. Koutarou smirks at him from over Keiji’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it gonna feel, Tetsurou,” Koutarou pants, “when I fill your husband up with my come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou whines. Keiji looks down at him for a moment; a drop of pre-come from Keiji’s cock drips onto Tetsurou’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiji,” Koutarou gasps. “Will you take it, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s eyes are still on Tetsurou; they’re dripping with pure lust. “Please, Kou,” he breathes. “Give it to me, fill me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou’s hips stutter into a faulty rhythm and then stop altogether; he throws his head back and lets his mouth fall open. Tetsurou’s never been this hard in his life. Keiji’s eyes finally squeeze shut again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiji,” Koutarou whispers. “Keiji, fuck, you’re incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koutarou,” Keiji whimpers. “Please, can I finish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou takes another moment to come down, but when he does, it’s with a huge smile on his face. “Oh, baby, I have plans for you. You still hanging on to that plug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji nods and hands it back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to keep it all inside, alright? Don’t let anything spill out. Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji nods again. He gazes down at Tetsurou as Koutarou places the plug inside him; he looks so sexy like this, all fucked out and frazzled. Tetsurou wants to run his hands through his hair, kiss the sweat on his brow. Soon, soon, he knows. He’s buzzing with the anticipation of being involved in whatever Koutarou’s planning next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it’s in, Koutarou eases Keiji’s hands and foot down off the chair. They share a long, slow kiss; Tetsurou can’t quite see, but he thinks Koutarou must slip a hand down in between them and stroke Keiji at least once or twice, because Keiji makes a few sweet, aborted noises in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go lay on the bed for me, Keiji, ass in the air. You’ll get to come soon, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Koutarou,” Keiji breathes, reaching up to steal one last kiss. He throws an intense gaze at Tetsurou as he goes. Koutarou turns to Tetsurou as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t quite behaved yourself, have you?” Koutarou says, his voice hushed as he kneels down in front of Tetsurou. He hooks a finger beneath Tetsurou’s chin, and the touch is enough to make him gasp, to make more pre-come drip from his cock. “You’ve been noisy, hm? Is it not enough for you to be able to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou bites his lip. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to—you just looked so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou smirks. “I know we did. Your husband’s gorgeous, isn’t he? Looks so good when he’s stuffed full of cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nods. “And you, sir. You looked good, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk softens into a smile. “You’re sweet, aren’t you, Tetsu. Would you like to feel my cock, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Tetsurou gasps immediately. “Please, sir, fuck me like you fucked Keiji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’ve earned it?” Koutarou asks. His thumb smoothes over Tetsurou’s cheek, and Tetsurou chases it unconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I’ll do whatever you ask,” Tetsurou says, uncertain. His eyes flicker over to Keiji. “I want to be good for you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou hums, and it’s a pleasant sound that spikes its way right into Tetsurou’s heart. “I know, Tetsu. I’m going to untie you now, alright? But don’t move until I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nods eagerly, ready to be put to the test. Koutarou’s hands tug swiftly at the knots at his ankles. One by one they come undone, the rope pooling at his feet. He stays stock still as Koutarou stands and comes around to each side to untie his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you can put your hands into your lap, but don’t touch yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou acquiesces. Koutarou comes around to kneel in front of him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me your wrists, Tetsu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Tetsurou agrees, showing him each hand. Koutarou checks over the skin, turning his wrist around to examine them carefully. Then he places a light kiss on the inside of each. He does the same with Tetsurou’s ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he murmurs when he’s done. “You can stand, now. Stretch your arms above your head for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou stands and does as he’s told. Koutarou cups his face with both his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are behaving now, aren’t you,” he teases, a smile on his face. “You must really want my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Tetsurou answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the bed and position yourself behind Keiji. Ass in the air, just like him, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” Tetsurou breathes, relief pouring through him. He’s going to touch, he’s going to be touched, he’s going to be used—the euphoria is enough to overwhelm him, nearly, but he takes a steadying breath and gets into position behind Keiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So here’s how I want to finish tonight,” Koutarou says. “Keiji’s got all that come inside him with nowhere to go. Tetsurou, you’re going to clean him out for me. Don’t let a single drop spill onto the bed, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Tetsurou agrees as Keiji moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since you’ve behaved, mostly, I’ll fuck you while you’re working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll keep your hands on Keiji’s ass. Don’t touch yourself, and don’t try to rub off on the bed. No cheating, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou leans down to kiss Keiji once. It gets dirty quickly, with Keiji reaching up and tugging on Koutarou’s hair, causing a delighted moan to tear from his throat. “Fuck, Keiji,” he breathes, and Tetsurou thinks he sees his tongue slip out to lick Keiji’s bottom lip. “Maybe I’ll let you be in charge next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think you’re always domming, you’ve got another thing coming,” Keiji says, and Koutarou laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish this session, at least,” Koutarou says, and he presses one more kiss against Keiji’s mouth before he comes around behind Tetsurou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou had nearly forgotten that they’d spread him out on the bed before they’d gotten started with each other, both of them taking turns to finger him, bringing him to the edge and back down again several times before they’d shoved a plug inside him. Koutarou tugs at the plug now, and it causes Tetsurou to cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your mouth to good use, Tetsu,” Koutarou says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou kisses the skin of Keiji’s ass to warn him before he pulls out the plug. Koutarou’s release coats the toy and Keiji’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to work,” Koutarou breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou wraps his mouth around the plug and sucks hard on it. Koutarou moans and pulls the toy out of Tetsurou all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was gonna tease you more,” Koutarou breathes, his hands squeezing Tetsurou’s ass. “But you look so good like that you’ve got me hard again and I don’t wanna wait to feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nearly cries out as Koutarou slips inside him. The toy had kept him full, or so he’d thought, but Koutarou’s cock stretches him to just this side of pleasure. That edge of pain brings tears to his eyes, but he sucks the last of Koutarou’s come off the toy and shows it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Koutarou praises him. “Now Keiji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou doesn’t hesitate before diving in. He licks deep inside Keiji, as far as he can, and he’s rewarded with the feeling of Keiji twitching around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsurou!” Keiji moans, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s good to hear him say his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou bottoms out inside Tetsurou; he squeezes both of Tetsurou’s hips hard, and Tetsurou can only hope he’ll have bruises to match Keiji’s tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna move,” Koutarou says, and that’s all the warning he gets before Koutarou is pulling almost all the way out and slamming back inside. It forces Tetsurou’s tongue further into Keiji, who muffles his sob into one of the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that,” Koutarou breathes. “We both want to hear you, Keiji, you make such beautiful noises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koutarou,” Keiji protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Koutarou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips out and thrusts in again, and Tetsurou digs his nails into Keiji’s skin. Keiji throws the pillow off the bed entirely and curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou gets lost in the sensation of push and pull, the taste of Koutarou’s release on his tongue, the sound of Keiji’s gasps and moans and the praise that falls endlessly from Koutarou’s lips. He knows he’s dripping all over the bed, but as nice as it would be to get some relief from the erection that’s barely flagged all night, he’s just as content to be in between the two of them, caught up in their tide. It feels so fucking right, the three of them together, Koutarou finally joining them in their bed the way he’s always been in their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiji,” Koutarou gasps—Tetsurou’s lost track of time, has no idea how long they’ve been like this. “Keiji, touch yourself, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Keiji cries, and barely any time passes before he’s clenching around Tetsurou’s tongue. His cry of pleasure sends shivers down Tetsurou’s spine. He realizes for the first time that his jaw has begun to hurt, that his tongue is starting to cramp, but he keeps going, keeps pushing, because Koutarou hasn’t told him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, it’s Keiji reaching behind to tug Tetsurou’s hair that finally gets him to pull away. Koutarou laughs, although it’s more of a huff of air than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Tetsu,” he says. He slows the movement of his hips. “I’m so fucking close, baby, you’ve done so well. I’m gonna flip you over and we’re gonna finish together, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou’s past words now; he whimpers and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou slides out of him; there’s some rearranging, and he ends up on his back with Keiji beside him, his long fingers combing through Tetsurou’s hair. Koutarou’s whole body covers Tetsurou’s, and he grins down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good like this, you know,” he says. “I think I’ve wanted to fuck you since I was fifteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou huffs, but his heart seizes in his chest. Trust it to Koutarou to be a big fucking sap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do it,” he says, and Koutarou laughs some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get bratty.” He lines himself up and pushes in in one smooth motion. Keiji’s hands slips from Tetsurou’s hair down to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long after that. Koutarou pounds into him, and Keiji strokes him in time with each of Koutarou’s thrusts. Tetsurou holds back by sheer force of will until Koutarou gasps out Tetsurou’s name, and then they come, Koutarou inside Tetsurou and Tetsurou all over Keiji’s hand and his own stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time and space get blurry as he comes down. Someone cleans him up, for which he will express gratitude later; he doesn’t think his legs would hold him up at this point. He thinks he’s held against Koutarou’s chest as Keiji changes the sheets, and then Koutarou sets him carefully back down in the middle of the bed. Koutarou spoons him from behind; Keiji faces him, a satisfied smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he murmurs, and Keiji’s smile grows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my love.” He leans in and kisses Tetsurou softly. “Welcome back. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I don’t have bones anymore,” he confesses, and Koutarou rumbles a laugh against his back. “But good. Really, really good. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Keiji agrees. “Kou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the best sex I’ve ever had, no contest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou laughs, and Koutarou’s arm tightens around his waist. Keiji brushes his hair off his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says softly. “So very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Tetsurou answers. “And you, Kou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love both of you.” Koutarou’s head pops up, his chin settling on Tetsurou’s shoulder. “Thanks for...inviting me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s hand leaves Tetsurou’s hair long enough to cup Koutarou’s cheek. “You were always in, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou can just see Koutarou’s blush out of the corner of his eye. “Well. Thanks for giving me the heads up, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji hums. He leans up to kiss Koutarou, then Tetsurou. Koutarou kisses Tetsurou’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think next time, you’ll be the one giving me head, Koutarou,” Keiji says, and Koutarou buries his squawk in Tetsurou’s back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://joshllyman.carrd.co">socials here!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>